


Can You Keep A Secret?

by Issas



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: (starting in chapter 4), Angst, Dirty Talk, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Some Fluff, heavy smut, more specific warnings in chapter notes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issas/pseuds/Issas
Summary: Keep on running down that long black road;You'll find sunshine and showers made with love to behold;But can you keep a secret?Can you keep a secret?1981-?
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. 流血的心

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [can you keep a secret?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857790) by [liamnoel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamnoel/pseuds/liamnoel). 

> 【作者的话】  
大家好啊！！我已经快一年都没写过咖喱格（或者任何什么别的文）了，但是缸的新专辑（译者注：原文发表时间为2017-11-29，这里应该指的是《Who Biult The Moon?》这张）实在太给力给气我又不好了，更别说莉的了（我去看了他现场我又ok了）。  
总之今天我一口气写到上头了！我先上传前三章，还会有更多章的，因为我打算把这篇文的时间线至少拉长到2009年，有可能还会一直延长到现在。  
希望你们能喜欢！跪求互动  
**第一章：**无预警，分级G

_这种源自吕宋岛（译者注：菲律宾的主岛）的怕生、行踪隐秘的号称拥有“流血的心”的鸽子（吕宋鸡鸠）的一大独有特征就是其白色胸口上的深红色斑点，好似一个正在流血的伤口。_

**>>>**

Liam九岁时和Noel一起去了动物园，那是他在记事以来第一次去动物园。出门前妈妈叮嘱Noel一定要拉紧Liam的手，免得他走丢。Noel没听她的话。

一到动物园Noel便把妈妈先前的话悉数抛到了脑后，一个人在前面走得飞快，这样他就能趁Liam被落在后面没赶上来的时候得空抽根烟——大概他妈的二十分钟一根吧。最后Liam决定干脆自己一个人逛得了，扔下Noel让他坐在长凳上往后仰着脑袋，闭着眼睛歇个痛快吧。

接下来的整整半小时Liam都在鸟类展区前止步不前，鼻尖贴着玻璃，瞪大眼睛盯着展区里的鸟。玻璃后面只有一只鸟：号称拥有“流血的心”的红心鸡鸠(Bleeding-heart pigeon)。

与众不同，独一无二。

一开始刚看到那只鸟胸口夺目的红色时Liam吓得倒抽一口气，四处张望着，为什么都他妈没人来帮帮这只鸟啊？瞧他都伤成什么样子了——

但那片红色其实只是羽毛而已——在无意中听见旁边一位母亲向自己的孩子解释的时候，Liam才明白了这一切究竟是怎么一回事。他旁边站着一对父母，两个儿子。大一点的男孩揉了揉自己弟弟的头发说道：“瞧这只鸟！超赞的对不对？”

于是Liam又转过了脸，重新将目光聚焦在玻璃后面的事物上。

（九年后他会发现，毫无疑问他才是那只心在流血的鸽子，他还会意识到，他将在自己的余生等待着Noel将他的心脏剖出胸膛，把它甩手丢出窗外。）

（三十六年后，Noel会把他称为一只“普通的鸽子”，Liam在看到他对自己的称呼后会咒骂着把手机扔到房间的另一头，因为他他妈的才不_普通_呢。他是那只红心鸡鸠，与众不同，独一无二。）

但此时此刻，他只是眼睛一眨不眨地盯着玻璃展柜后面的那只鸟，心中好奇着为什么上天会创造出一种生物，从出生到死的每分每秒都在流着血。

“Liam，搞什么鬼！”

“我他妈都把动物园找遍了，我天，别这么乱跑行吗你个蠢货！要是把你弄丢了咱妈得弄死我。”

Liam耸了耸肩，又转回头去接着看鸟。“管他呢。”

“不行，不许管他呢，不许这样。别装得跟翅膀硬了似的，你他妈得听我的话。”

Liam翻了个白眼，心里盼着Noel能赶紧嚷嚷完。“你更喜欢你的烟而不是我。”

“Liam——妈的——听我说，咱们回家吧。”

“我想再看看老虎。”

“好吧。”

Noel伸出手去揉了揉Liam的脑袋。

“别告诉咱妈我一直在抽烟行吗？这是咱俩之间的秘密。”

“给我五块钱我就考虑一下。”

随后，在他们离开动物园准备坐火车回家的路上，Noel握住了Liam的手。

**TBC**

2019.11.17


	2. 破碎的杯子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **第二章：**无预警，分级PG

_ So many broken children_   
_living in grown bodies_   
_mimicking adult lives_

**>>>**

中午11点的时候，Noel躺在床上边抽烟边听The Smiths的歌，就看见Liam跌跌撞撞地闯进了房间。

“我刚...刚失去了我的初吻，Noel...第一次跟别人打啵儿...”

Liam咧开嘴笑着，然后噗通一声在Noel旁边一屁股坐下，把床架震得吱嘎作响。此时此刻，十三岁的Liam看上去醉得一塌糊涂。

“谁他妈把你灌醉成这样，小子？你跑哪去了？”

（Noel不想承认自己究竟有多么担心，多么想要去伸展开自己十八岁尚未成熟的羽翼保护住Liam。这些情感他甚至对自己都无法承认。）

“...就是一个...盆友家而已...噢Noel。”Liam脸上挂着那种他能想象出来的最蠢的笑容，Noel还能闻到他身上散发出来的酒味。

于是他又把目光转回到了手中的香烟上。“哦，那那姑娘是谁？”

Liam哈哈大笑起来，眼睛都眯成了一条缝，似乎听到的是世界上最搞笑的事情。“不是...姑娘！”

“什么？”

Liam只是向前倾过身子用额头抵住了Noel的肩膀，依旧笑得上气不接下气。“我觉得你应该问的是...那_小子_是谁。”又是一阵大笑。

Noel沉默着一句话也没说。

他弟弟——昨天还是个小屁孩但很显然现在就一下觉得自己成为了男人——又猛地一下直起身子在他耳边悄声道：“别告诉任——何人这件事，不过其实我还挺喜欢的。”他呼出的热气喷洒在Noel的颈侧。“别说哦，这是——我们的——_秘密_。”

他又笑了起来，从Noel手里一把抢走了那根烟，像刚才进来时那样摇摇晃晃地离开了房间。

Noel希望醉成这德行的Liam待会儿可别从楼梯上滚下去，希望妈妈看见他任由Liam这样跑出去跟一帮流氓混混什么的人厮混在一起的时候不会剥了他的皮。

不过他更希望的是Liam一切都好，希望当时没人占他的便宜，希望他自己觉得那一切发生得是两厢情愿，希望他清楚自己在干些什么。

楼下传来杯子被摔碎的声音，Noel连忙三步并作两步冲下楼梯，把地上破碎的杯子收拾干净，用清水帮着Liam冲洗被割伤了的手，然后给他贴上创可贴。

他依旧还只是个孩子而已。

**TBC**

2019.11.23


	3. 两人的房间

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者的话】  
第三章：无预警，分级R

_我又能知道什么？我只是跟他在同一个乐队里共事了十年，认识他二十八年而已。我的意思是，我又能知道什么？我只是跟他在同一个房间里一起住过十六年罢了，所以别来问我——没准你还能知道得比我多呢。  
——Noel Gallagher, 2000_

**>>>**

Noel现在二十一岁，而且他和Paul的女朋友上了床。他并不是有预谋地去那么做的——说实话他真的没想到会发生这样的事情——但是Lisa来的时候正好Paul被叫出去工作，所以家里就只剩下了他们俩。Lisa帮着他收拾桌子，然后她就说其实她一直觉得Noel身材更好一点，Noel听闻此言不得不大喘了一口气好稳定住自己的情绪。Lisa说她可以帮他口，Noel摇头拒绝了。

她伸出舌头挑逗地舔舐着自己饱满的下唇，蓝色的眼睛盯着他。Noel转过身上楼回了房间，Lisa也跟了过去，然后——他们就一起身处于同一间卧室了。

她在床边坐下来——Liam的床，而不是Noel自己的。Noel其实应该向她指出这一点的，让她坐到自己的床上去，但此时此刻出于某些原因他没办法就这么开口，时间一分一秒地过去，现在要是突然说话就显得有些尴尬了。于是当Lisa开始把上衣从头顶脱下来时，他就像个傻子一样地站在原地。

Lisa没穿内衣，而且胸很小。她让Noel舔弄着自己的乳房，直到胸前的两点在他的舌尖下挺立起来，然后她开始发出呻吟，与此同时Noel把手伸向了她的大腿。Lisa用胳膊肘把Noel从身边推开，蹬着腿腿踢掉了自己身上那件阿迪达斯牌的紧身牛仔裤，仰身躺在了床上。

“来吧Noel。”

Noel直直地盯着她，下半身才刚抬了头——虽然Lisa刚才还隔着裤子挑逗了他那话儿足有七分钟之久。她想让他干自己，但不知为何，Noel此时此刻并不抱有同样的想法——不过他必须把这件事先放一放，要不然就又该开始想多了。

半晌他终于开了口：“我想让你用嘴，你能不能...”

Lisa笑了起来。“当然可以。”

她打着手势示意Noel靠在床头，但是他不行，他做不到，不能——不能在Liam的床上，老天。一想到这一点Noel就感觉到自己的胃不舒服地在体内绞成了一团。所以他在床边坐下来，尽可能少地让自己的身体接触到床单，Lisa就只好跪在了地毯上。Noel心底升起一阵小小的愧疚，因为他知道屋里的地毯挺扎人的，但现在他可不能就这么起来挪到自己的床上去，因为Lisa觉得那边自己那张床才是Liam的——老天，真他妈的是一团乱啊。

Lisa伸出手帮着他把牛仔裤和内裤褪到大腿根以下，但是Noel阻止了她。“别，我就是——就是——”

她抬起头看着她，眼中依旧带着情欲，但还夹杂了一丝怀疑。“怎么了？”

“就是...这样就行了。”Noel的双手发着抖，手忙脚乱地搞定那些扣子和拉链，解开了自己的裤子，把老二从内裤前端的开口里掏了出来。

Lisa盯着他看了一会。“行吧。”

Noel很清楚自己现在表现得就像个奇葩，觉得十分不自在，但Lisa已经开始用嘴舔弄他老二的前端了。

在这种情况下他总是会闭上眼睛。

Lisa攥住他的手，引导着他把双手附在自己头顶。Noel随着Lisa的动作将手指插入了她的发丝，尽可能温柔地抚摸着。Lisa的头发很软，嘴唇也是，口活儿也不错——Noel不得不承认这一点，但他还是没有睁开眼睛。

一个有趣的事实：不管和哪个姑娘在一起干事儿Noel都不会睁开眼睛。当身下的姑娘给他口出来的时候他总是会把脑袋向后仰去，眼睛依旧紧闭着；如果他在干某个女孩的话，他总是会叫她转过身去背对着他，把手堪堪地搭在在她的臀部。Noel自己也不清楚他这么做究竟是因为什么，很长一段时间以来他都没办法去深入思考这件事情——因为最后只是会使自己心头涌上一阵巨大的焦虑。

（在面对这种问题的时候Noel总是会不由得感到一丝困惑，但他可不是_基佬_，他不可能是。他肯定是会对女人感兴趣的对吧？

Lisa突然来了个深喉，把一整根都吞进了嘴里，Noel不由得发出一声呻吟。

“操，我去，Li——”

就在这时，卧室门被猛地被打开然后又关上了。

“Liam，什么_他妈_鬼？”

Liam只是直直地盯着Noel，却连半个眼神都没分给旁边正半裸着套上衣服的Lisa。“你为什么在我床上待着？”

Noel没有回答他的问题。“你他妈不会敲门吗？”

他弟弟蹬着腿甩掉了脚上的运动鞋，躺在了Noel的床上。“快他妈把你的老二拿一边去，没人想看见那玩意儿。”

Noel吃惊地发现自己的老二现在竟然比之前一整晚都要硬。然后他拉上了裤链。

Lisa蹬上了鞋，一言不发地走出房间，砰的一声在身后摔上了门。Noel寻思着现在跑出去追她似乎也不太合适，而且就算他真的追上了Lisa也他妈说不出什么有意义的话来，所以他依旧坐在Liam的床沿上，下身依旧硬着。

房间里唯一的光源便是两张床之间床头柜上摆着的那盏台灯。暖黄的灯光照亮了Liam的一侧脸颊，他那像小扇子似的长而浓密的睫毛在颧骨上投下一片阴影。他的眼睛是闭着的。

“很高兴终于见到Lisa了，”Liam轻声嘀咕着，“看上去人挺不错。”

“快他妈闭嘴吧。”

“我真他妈讨厌你。”

“你他妈的脑子真有点问题，说真的，该去看看医生了。”

“至少我没去干我哥的女朋友。”他转过身来面无表情地盯着Noel。“傻逼。”

房间里短暂地陷入了一片寂静，直到Liam开口发问——第二次：“你为什么在我床上待着？”

他的嗓音听起来有些沉重。Noel依旧不知道该如何回答，于是他咳嗽了一声。

“你不能告诉Paul。”

Liam讥讽地笑起来。“行吧。”

“快他妈闭嘴吧，我是认真的。就这次他妈的把嘴闭紧给我保密行吗。”

他弟弟的眼神追随着他的，确保自己开口前与他保持着眼神接触。“我会保守秘密，只要你他妈别再干第二次，以后别再干她。”

“我没干她。”

“你知道我什么意思，傻逼。”他们二人依旧死死地盯着对方。

“你他妈关心个什么劲儿？”

Liam短暂地转移了视线，眼神飘忽，嘴巴张开又合上。“我他妈_讨厌_看见你和她在一起。”他的语气听起来是完完全全的悲伤与失望，以及过于的诚实。

Noel一句话都说不出来，他觉得自己要吐了。

“从我床上下来行吗，我要睡觉了。”

Liam的情绪似乎突然来了个一百八十度大转弯，他勾着嘴角笑了起来。那个笑容带着一丝恶意，却又是那种愉悦的嘲讽。“你想让我在你床上来一发吗？”

“滚蛋，你听见我刚才说的了。”

“你差点就在我床上来一发了。”

Noel发誓自己现在比以往的任何时候都要憎恨这个家伙。

“你他妈可以滚去玩蛋了。你真——你真他妈——你真他妈让人_难以忍受_。”

“你就是个傻逼，在你弟弟床上干那种事儿的恶心的傻逼。那你还在我床上自己撸吗？”Lism翻了个身面朝向了墙壁，终于切断了他们的眼神交流。“恶心的混蛋。”

Noel想要放声尖叫。

卧室的门今晚第三次被砰地一声重重关上。

***

在屋子后院，Noel用颤抖的双手点着了烟。

_恶心的混蛋_。

他想知道自己究竟干了些什么，为什么会他妈被这么对待。

我他妈_讨厌_看见你和她在一起。

半小时后，Noel抽完了四根烟之后回到房间，看到Liam依旧躺在自己的床上。只不过这一次他脱下了上衣，平躺着睡着了，胸膛随着平缓的呼吸有节奏地一起一伏。床头的那盏灯依旧像半小时之前那样在他身上投下暖黄的灯光。一片寂静的房间里只听得到二人的呼吸声，一瞬间那个念头击中了Noel的头脑：在灯光的笼罩下，Liam的皮肤看起来就和Lisa的一样柔软。

那一晚Noel睡了沙发。

**TBC**

2019.12.1


End file.
